Aku hanya bercanda
by Kuroihazawa
Summary: Hari libur Hijikata di ganggu oleh Okita Sougo dengan menyebarkan isu yang tidak benar "Hijikata-san kau berpacaran dengan danna?". Hijikata keluar dan malah bertemu dengan Gintoki yang menjadi kecil masalah selanjutnya yang terjadi juga membuatnya kepalanya semakin pening "Kondou-san berubah jadi anak kecil" - Ini yaoi, Hijigin, Okigin. Bahasa gak bisa baku :'v
1. chapter 1

Gintama milik **Hideaki Sorachi** bukan milik saya tapi fanfiksi ini **murni saya yang buat.**

 **Rate T**

Enyalah kalian bagi yang gak suka **YAOI** karena ini **YAOI** , yang berarti **BOYS LOVE, HUMU, MAHOAN** dan **APAPUN ITU.** Saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika mata kalian rusak atau ingin muntah, segera pencet tombol balik kalian jika tidak kuat.

 **Pairing : Hijigin**

 **Tapi ada Okiginnya juga :3**

Karena saya suka jika karakter utama menjadi uke tak berdaya **#plak**

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

"Hijikata-san kau tidak kerumah danna?"

"Untuk apa aku kerumahnya?!"

Hijikata sedang menikmati hari liburnya dan dia masih diganggu oleh si sadis S, Okita Sougo.

"kau berpacaran dengan danna bukan?"

 **byuuur**

Hijikata menumpahkan semua teh yang ada dimulutnya. Dia segera mengelap kasar mulutnya. Okita hanya menatap datar dirinya.

"Informasi dari mana yang kau dapatkan itu?!"

Mana mungkin Hijikata berpacaran dengan si rambut keriting yorozuya. Setiap kali bertemu saja dia tidak pernah akur, bagaimana itu bisa disebut sebagai orang yang pacaran.

Jika orang berantem disebut pacaran, maka populasi orang jomblo di dunia sudah berkurang banyak. Jangan lupakan Okita dan Kagura selalu bertengkar.

"Yamazaki-san"

"Teme! YAMAZAKIIIIII!"

Di lain sisi Yamazaki langsung merasa nyawanya akan segera terancam. Dia akan mengambil cuti kepada Gori-san tidak Kondou-san.

.

.

.

"ck teme! karena Yamazaki, Sougo jadi menyebarkan berita yang tidak benar tch!"

Hijikata keluar ingin melepaskan penatnya. Waktu liburan yang dia jarang dapatkan di ganggu Sougo dengan semena-mena.

Sougo membuat keributan di markas Shinsengumi seperti acara kampanye. _'Hijikata-san kini sudah melepaskan masa lajangnya.. Hijikata-san kini sudah melepaskan masa lajangnya.. dia sudah memiliki pacar.. dia sudah memiliki pacar..'_

Parahnya saat Gori-san tidak Kondou-san menanyakan siapa pacar Hijikata dan Sougo menjawab pemilik Yorozuya, Sakata Gintoki. Semua orang langsung membelalakkan matanya. Sudah pasti, karena kelakuan mereka seperti kucing dan anjing setiap kali bertemu.

Setelah itu Gori-san tidak Kondou-san menyuruh Hijikata keluar dan berpacaran dengan Gintoki. Tentu saja Hijikata akan keluar tapi tidak akan mau bertemu dengan si Yorozuya itu.

Hijikata memijit keningnya, kepalanya serasa begitu pusing.

"Oi bantu aku polisi pemakan pajak"

Hijikata berhenti saat ada orang yang menarik bajunya. Dia melihat anak kecil sekitar umur 8 tahun dengan rambut putih dan mata ikan mati. Dia terlihat mirip sekali dengan Gintoki.

"Kau anaknya Yoruzuya?"

"Bukan"

Hijikata menatap lekat anak itu. Mau dilihat dari sisi manapun dia mirip sekali dengan Gintoki apalagi saat dia memanggilnya.

"Mayora bantu pencet yang diatas sana"

Gintoki kecil menunjuk minuman susu Strawberry. Tubuhnya yang pendek tidak bisa menjangkau untuk sekedar memencetnya. Dia sudah berusaha lompat tetap saja gagal.

Hijikata memencetnya dan keluar susu serta kembaliannya. Gintoki kecil berbinar dan segera mengambil susu itu.

"Orang tuamu dimana? Biar ku antar"

"Aku bukan anak kecil! hah.. lagi pula aku harus mencari kagura dan Shinpachi"

"KAU BENERAN ANAKNYA GINTOKI?!"

Gintoki kecil menendang betis Hijikata dengan kencang. Hijikata langsung menegelus betisnya. Tendangan Gintoki kecil memang tidak main-main.

"Aku ini Gin-chan kusogaki! mau dilihat dari manapun pasti aku mirip Gintokikan?! Bagaimana bisa tubuhku menyusut seperti ini"

Gintoki kecil mendumel. Sepanjang jalan Dia selalu disangka anaknya Gintoki. Dari Otose yang memberikan dia uang lalu tama, catherine, Madao, Kagura dan Shinpachi yang malah mencari Gintoki.

Gintoki kecil mendengus sambil memijit keningnya yang pusing.

Gintoki kecil dapat merasakan cubitan pelan oleh seseorang. Dia memandang Hijikata dengan jengkel.

"Pipimu lebih berisi dibanding milik yorozuya"

"Mau ku tendang lagi?!"

"Baiklah aku percaya kau itu Yorozuya"

Hijikata melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Gintoki. Dia tidak pernah tau kalau Gintoki memiliki pipi yang begitu halus dan kenyal. Di dalam hatinya masih ada sedikit keyakinan yang dihadapannya ini anaknya Yorozuya yang menyebalkan.

 **Dzzrt..**

Hp Hijikata bergetar. Dia langsung melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Si sadis S, Okita Sougo.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf Hijikata-san telah mengganggu waktu berduamu dengan Gintoki-"

"Aku tidak berdua dengan Gintoki!"

Gintoki yang mendengar itu memeperkan bekas upilnya ke baju Hijikata dan Hijikata tidak menyadarinya.

"Kondou-san berubah jadi anak kecil"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Note:**

Halooooooooo

Ku kira ini coma oneshoot. Ternyata kayanya akan bikin ber-chapter. Ini cerita kedua saya di sini :3

Saya juga pernah nulis di Wattpad *boleh sebut merek kagak sih? '-')\ udah terlajur ini gpplah **#plak**

Saya gak pernah publish cerita yaoi (kalo bikin sesungguhnya sering **#plak** ) Jadi di sini saya memberanikan diri untuk publish cerita yaoi, ku berdosa.. berdosa...

Semoga pada suka yak, maafkan cerita gak jelas dan jika ada typo bertebaran :'3


	2. Chapter 2

Gintama milik **Hideaki Sorachi** bukan milik saya tapi fanfiksi ini **murni saya yang buat.**

 **Rate T**

Enyalah kalian bagi yang gak suka **YAOI** karena ini **YAOI** , yang berarti **BOYS LOVE, HUMU, MAHOAN** dan **APAPUN ITU**. Saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika mata kalian rusak atau ingin muntah, segera pencet tombol balik kalian jika tidak kuat.

 **Pairing : Hijigin**

 **Tapi ada Okiginnya :3**

Karena saya suka jika karakter utama menjadi uke tak berdaya **#plak**

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

"Kondou-saaaaaan!"

Hijikata mendobrak pintu membuat orang-orang memandangi Hijikata. Bukan hanya datang yang heboh anak kecil yang digendong oleh Hijikata juga mencuri perhatian.

"Gori-.. Kondou-san kenapa kau jadi anak kecil begini?!"

"uhmm Toshi kau ingin memanggilku Gorilakan? benarkan kau mau memanggilku Gorila?"

Hijikata mengabaikan pertanyaan Gori-san tidak Kondou-san. Hijikata mulai mengecek Kondou-san semua terlihat kecil sampai ke _anunya_ dia periksa.

"Anu.. Sumimasen..."

Gintoki menarik baju Hijikata. Gintoki memegang perutnya. wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Aku butuh kekamar kecil"

"kau sudah pernah kemarikan?"

"Temani aku"

Okita meneliti wajah Gintoki. Dia tau itu pasti Gintoki, wajahnya terlalu sama kecuali pipi tembamnya.

"Danna mau ku antar?"

Sougo tak sejahat yang dipikirkan. Dia juga jarang usil kepada Gintoki. Dia hanya usil kepada Hijikata, Kagura, Bosan dan ada yang membuatnya tidak suka.

"Tou-chaaaaan gin-chan gak mau sama si sadis"

Orang-orang mulai berbisik. Mulai menyamakan wajah Gintoki yang versi kecil dengan Hijikata. Mereka mulai mengiyakan informasi dari raja sadis Okita.

"Teme! kau jangan membuat orang jadi salah paham"

Hijikata menarik Gintoki secepat mungkin. Dari jauh dia masih bisa mendengar ucapan Kondou.

"kapan dia bikin anak?"

Itu membuat kuping Hijikata menjadi panas dan merah.

.

.

.

Hijikata duduk dan disampingnya ada Gintoki yang sedang makan permen pemberian Yamazaki. Ya Yamazaki tidak jadi minta cuti karena Kondou telah menjadi anak kecil begitu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Hijikata kapan kau membuat anak?"

"Dia ini Yorozuya! bukan anakku dengan Yorozuya!"

Dia di adali dengan bentuk kecil Kondou membuat Hijikata terasa aneh. Hijikata menggaruk kepalanya. Liburannya sudah hancur.

"Danna sudah waktunya tidur siang"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Tapi matamu seperti ikan mati"

"kau mengejek mata indaku ini?!"

Okita entah kenapa ingin sekali menjahili Gintoki. Dia ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi itu. Okita ingin menapar dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Okita tidak usil kepada Gintoki sebelumnya karena Gintoki adalah patner ngejahilin Hijikata paling pas. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya nama Gintoki akan menjadi sebuah pengorbanan.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berubah jadi kecil begini?"

"itu tugas polisi cari tahu jangan hanya menghabiskan pajak negara! aw.. hey apha yhang khau lakhukhan!"

Okita akhirnya mencubit kedua pipi Gintoki dengan gemas yang menurut korbannya sadis. Cubitannya sangat sakit.

"Aku ngantuk aku ingin tidur siang"

Kondou langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Kejadian hari ini semakin membuat Hijikata pusing. Lain kali jika Liburan dia akan pergi ke planet lain.

"Yamazaki"

"Ya Hijikata-san"

"Seberapa banyak orang yang tahu tentang masalah ini?"

"Hanya anggota Shinsengumi dan mungkin kenalan danna?"

"Jangan sampai masalah ini bocor keluar"

"ha'i"

Yamazaki merasa nyawanya selamat. Dia akan kekuil besok untuk memberikan persembahan.

"Hijikata kau yakin hanya mereka berdua saja yang kena?"

Okita sudah melepaskan jari-jarinya dari Gintoki. Si korban hanya mengelus pipinya sambil mengeluarkan sedikit air mata. Hijikata tidak tahu kalau Gintoki secengeng ini.

"Kurasa hanya mereka saja, jika orang diluar sana ada yang bernasib sama sudah pasti sudah ada berita dari tadi dimana-mana"

Gintoki kali ini menarik baju Hijikata untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kamarmu dimana?"

Gintoki mulai mengusap matanya dan menguap. Okita langsung menggendong Gintoki dan Gintoki tidak berontak sama sekali.

"Hijikata-san aku akan membawa Danna ke kamarku.. danna sudah ku katakan kau harus tidur siang"

"Aku bukan bocah sialan!"

Dari jauh Hijikata mendengar Gintoki mulai memaki-maki Okita.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NOTE:**

Halooooo

makin gaje yak maaf maaf :' hiks.

Ini genre yang cocok bukan?

maafkan jika ada typo bertebaran

saya akan berusaha update gak lama :3

saya langsung update 2 kali ini, besoknya gak tau gimana hehehe..


	3. Chapter 3

Gintama milik **Hideaki Sorachi** bukan milik saya tapi fanfiksi ini **murni saya yang buat.**

 **Rate T**

.

Enyalah kalian bagi yang gak suka **YAOI** karena ini **YAOI** , yang berarti **BOYS LOVE, HUMU, MAHOAN** dan **APAPUN ITU.** Saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika mata kalian rusak atau ingin muntah, segera pencet tombol balik kalian jika tidak kuat.

 **Pairing : Hijigin**

 **Ada Okiginnya :3**

Karena saya suka jika karakter utama menjadi uke tak berdaya **#plak**

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

kemarin menjadi hari yang panjang untuk Hijikata. Setelah Gintoki bangun dia memaksa Hijikata menemaninya mencari Kagura dan Shinpanchi. Setelah mereka menemukannya Kagura dan Shinpanchi malah menganggap dirinya om om pedo penculik anak.

Gintoki akhirnya menjelaskan kepada mereka berdua. Awalnya mereka syok dan terus saja memandangi Gintoki dengan lekat.

Akhirnya mereka malah menitipkan Gintoki kepadanya. Mereka berpikir Gintoki tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jika dia bawa Gintoki ke rumah Shinpachi, Otae hanya akan trus menyakiti Gintoki karena terus menawarkan masakan darinya secara terus menerus.

Kagura yang sudah sering tinggal dirumah Shinpachi juga menyuruh Gintoki untuk jangan tinggal di rumah Shinpachi. Kagura itu juga baik sama Gintoki walau rada sableng.

Malamnya Gintoki membuat Hijikata ingin sekali memberinya obat tidur atau bius atau semacamnya. dia benar benar berisik dan malah merengek minta susu.

Ditambah gori- tidak Kondou juga ikut membuat ribut di markas Shinsengumi. Hanya 2 anak kecil membuat Shinsengumi langsung menjadi berisik.

Kali ini Hijikata bangun dengan kantung matanya dan menggendong Gintoki yang masih tidur untuk makan.

"Ohayou kondou-san huaam"

Hijikata memangku Gintoki. Dia menguap berulang kali karena Gintoki keras kepala tidak ingin tidur mengatakan dirinya takut gelap padahal Hijikata tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaan terang. terjadilah perkelahian lampu yang akhirnya malah rusak.

"Oi teme bangun! lihat gori- kondou-san saja sudah bangun"

"Toshi kau ingin memanggilku Gorilakan? benarkan kau mau memanggilku Gorila?!"

Hijikata mengabaikan ucapan Kondou. Okita datang duduk disamping Hijikata.

"Danna bangun, jika kau tidur terus kau akan dimakan Gori-chan"

"Sougo kau juga memanggilku Gorilakan?! hey kau memanggilku gorila?!"

Gintoki mengucek matanya. Dia menguap kecil dan kembali tidur sambil memeluk Hijikata.

"Kau membuatku iri Hijikata-san.. berikan dia kepadaku"

"Kau tidak akan membuatnya menangiskan?"

"Hijikata-san dia danna, bukan anak kecil"

Baru sehari dan Hijikata sudah lupa kalau dia pemilik Yorozuya yang menyebalkan doyan makanan manis serta mengupil sembarangan.

Okita mengambil tubuh kecil milik Gintoki. Tapi Gintoki semakin erat memeluk Hijikata. Okita mulai mengambil paksa.

"Oi kenapa mukaku sialan! kau lepaskan tangannya di leher- KENAPA KAU MENCEKEKKU?!"

"Aku tidak sengaja"

Bohong sekali ucapan Okita, penuh dusta. Mana mungkin dia tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk mencelakai Hijikata. Motto Okita, semakin Hijikata menderita semakin hatinya senang.

Gintoki mulai risih dan bangun. Dia menatap sekitar. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah Mayora yang begitu dekat dengannya. Gintoki ingin sekali memaki wajah didepannya. Tapi niatnya diurungkan saat dia melihat tangannya yang memeluk Hijikata. Muka Gintoki langsung berubah menjadi merah.

"Kau tidak sakitkan yorozuya?"

"Aku ingin susu"

Hanya itu kata yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Gintoki. Dia hanya pikir mungkin otaknya masih nyangkut di pantatnya.

"Yamazaki!"

"Ha'i fukuchou?"

"Ambilkan susu buat yorozuya"

Yamazaki langsung pergi. Tangan Okita sudah lepas dari tadi. Tangannya kini menepuk-nepuk kepala Gintoki. Gintoki menepis tangan Okita.

"Kau mau membuatku tidur lagi?"

"Aku siap jadi kasurmu danna"

Gintoki langsung turun dan duduk di pangkuan Okita. Hijikata merasa lega ada gunanya juga si sadis S ini.

"Danna kau semakin seperti bocah"

"Mau ku pukul kau?!"

Yamazaki datang dengan susu dan memberikan langsung kepada Gintoki. Gintoki langsung melotot tidak suka. Mana ada anak umur 8 tahun yang minum susu pakai dot. Gintoki mengomel-ngomel tidak terima diperlakukan seperti anak bayi.

Hijikata langsung mengambil susu dari tangan Gintoki dan memasukkan susu itu kemulut Gintoki secara paksa.

"Dari kemarin kau berisik! minum dan diamlah"

Hijikata berkata dengan tajam membuat nyali Gintoki menjadi ciut.

"Oi ambil aku susu juga"

"Permisi disini ada gorila minta susu"

"Oi Sougo kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Gorila! oi! oi!"

.

.

.

"Yorozuya kau bikin apa?"

"Eeknya si Mayora"

Gintoki dan Kondou sedang main dengan crayonnya. Semua anggota Shinsengumi sedang berunding masalah yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Sampai detik ini tidak ada keributan orang menciutkan?"

"Tidak ada"

Hijikata berusaha kemungkinan apa yang terjadi. Jika hanya mereka saja yang kena berarti ada yang ingin menyerang.

2 orang penting, Gintoki orang penting? iya karena setiap kali ada masalah disitu pasti ada dia. _* ya karena dia peran utama masa gak muncul terus_ **#plak** ok serius.

"Data terkini apa?"

"Tidak ada yang baru"

Hijikata memijit keningnya. Seharusnya dia 3 hari libur tapi sepertinya tidak ada kata libur untuk Hijikata.

Dia membubarkan rapat. Dia malah khawatir dengan tingkah laku Gintoki dengan Gori- tidak Kondou-san. Semakin terasa ada yang beda dari mereka berdua.

"Kagura! Patsuan! Lihat gambarku"

Hijikata melihat ada anggota Yorozuya datang. Tapi pandangannya tertuju oleh senyum lebarnya Gintoki. Dia jadi penasaran apa yang di gambar oleh Gintoki. Dia mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ano.. Gin-san.. kau gambar apa?"

Shinpachi terlihat bingung harus bagaimana menilainya.

"Tentu saja itu eeknya Sadaharu aru"

"guk"

Gintoki menunduk lalu lari pergi entah kemana. Gori- tidak Kondou mendekat kearah kagura dan Shinpachi. Penjelasan Kondou membuat Hijikata ingin menjitak kepala Gintoki.

"Dia gambar eeknya Hijikata"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note:**

Aku gak tau kalau ceritanya akan selambat ini muahahahah. Udah keliatan ada bumbu cintanya blom sih? kayanya alurnya lambat banget :3

dan akhirnya aem bek. Semoga pada suka. Aku gak bisa bahasa baku jadi maafkan daku, dan penulisan yang tidak benar. Maafkan daku :'

bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Gintama milik **Hideaki Sorachi** bukan milik saya tapi fanfiksi ini **murni saya yang buat.**

 **Rate T**

Enyalah kalian bagi yang gak suka **YAOI** karena ini YAOI, yang berarti **BOYS LOVE, HUMU, MAHOAN** dan **APAPUN ITU**. Saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika mata kalian rusak atau ingin muntah, segera pencet tombol balik kalian jika tidak kuat.

 **Pairing : Hijigin**

 **Ada Okiginnya :3**

Karena saya suka jika karakter utama menjadi uke tak berdaya **#plak**

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

"Hah?! bagaimanapun masih bagusan gambar eek sadaharu aru"

"Ano kagura-chan sepertinya akan sama saja jadinya"

Hijikata kini sudah ada di dekat mereka. Kondou-san hanya melanjutkan gambarnya. Dia gambar telur goreng otae yang sepertinya dusta. Mana mungkin terlur goreng otae berwarna kuning, yang ada hitam.

" _Ohayou_ Hijikata-san"

" _Ohayou_ "

Shinpachi memberi salam. Karakter yang paling waras disini sepertinya memang hanya Shinpachi. Tidak juga terkadang dia sableng kalau sudah berurusan dengan oshinya, Otsu-chan.

"Hijikata-san kami datang untuk melihat keadaan Gin-san. Apa ada masalah dengan Gin-san?"

Banyak

Hijikata ingin sekali mengadu perilaku Gintoki kepada Shinpachi. Tapi dia hanya berdehem dan mengatakan tidak ada apapun.

Okita datang mengendong Gintoki. Gintoki menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Okita.

"Danna lihat, mereka mengewatirkanmu"

Gintoki menggeleng tidak mau.

"Aaaagh! sekarang ada om pedo baru yang mengincar Gin-chan aru. Gin-chan sini sama mami kagura aja aru!"

Kagura berusaha mengambi alih Gintoki dan Okita berusaha menghalangi Kagura. Dia tidak segan-segan menendang Kagura.

"Okita-san ada apa dengan Gin-san?"

"Dia tadi ada di kolong meja sambil memaki-maki gambarnya yang kurang realistik, lalu saat aku memanggilnya kepalanya kejedot lalu dia menangis"

Semua orang melototkan matanya kecuali Okita. Gintoki yang gak pedulian, suka makanan manis dan ngupil sembarangan dan sering hampir mati, nangis karena kepalanya bercium dengan meja. Ini sudah tidak seperti sifat Gintoki biasanya.

Gintoki akhirnya memandangi mereka semua. Matanya merah dan ada sisa air mata lalu wajahnya juga sedikit merah karena habis menangis. Mau seberapa jauh lagi Gintoki akan berubah?

"Gintoki sama Mami Kagura sini aru"

"Gin-chan mau turun"

Okita tidak mendengarkan omongan Gintoki.

"Oi Gin-chan mau turun!"

"Cium aku dulu danna"

Saat Hijikata mendengar ucapan Okita yang ada di pikirannya Gintoki akan memukul atau memakinya. Ternyata pikirannya salah. Gintoki mencium pipi Okita dan ada semburat merah di pipi sadis itu.

Kagura curiga Okita telah berubah dari yang sadis S menjadi si pedo S.

.

.

.

"Gorila ayo main!"

"Yorozuya kenapa kau memanggilku gorila?! hey!"

Gintoki menarik-narik pakaian Gori-san tidak Kondou-san. Semakin memperhatikan Gintoki akan semakin terlihat janggal dengan sikapnya Gintoki.

"Shinpachi"

"Ya kagura?"

"Kau merasa ada yang aneh dari Gin-chan?"

Kagura mengayunkan kakinya. Dia meminum teh yang disediakan oleh Okita. Setelahnya mulutnya keluar api.

"TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ARU?! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU TEME!!!!"

Kagura membatai Okita secara membabi buta. Shinpachi tidak ingin memisahkan. Sudah sering terjadi. Teh milik kagura dicampur dengan saos tabasco.

Shinpachi sekarang melihat Gintoki sedang main dengan sadaharu. Dia mulai memikirkan apa yang terjadi kepada Gintoki. Dia juga membandingkan dengan Kondou-san. sepertinya si Gorila tidak Ketua Shinsengumi tidak ada yang berbeda. Hanya tubuhnya saja yang mengecil.

"Kondou-san apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda?"

Kondou-san yang mendengar Shinpachi benar menyebut namanya langsung memeluknya dan memanggil Shinpachi nii-chan. Dia sangat terharu ada yang benar memanggil namanya.

Hijikata menarik kerah Kondou-san untuk menjauh dari Shinpachi. Kondou dibiarkan main bersama Okita dan Kagura.

Hijikata mulai menceritakan kejadian dia bersama dengan Gintoki. Dia berharap si salah satu karakter paling bener dan jarang sablengnya ini bisa memberitahu informasi untuk dilakukan Hijikata selanjutnya.

"Dia takut gelap, gak mau kekamar mandi sendirian, selalu rewel minta susu, kejadian tenang hanya saat dia tidur siang"

Shinpachi mulai memikirkan kejadian apa yang kira-kira terjadi.

"Apa mungkin bukan hanya tubuhnya saja yang mengecil tapi tingkah lakunya akan ikut menjadi anak kecil?"

Hijikata baru sadar. Semenjak kemarin Gintoki terus saja rewel seperti anak kecil. Bahkan Okita terlihat gemas kepada pipi Gintoki, baiklah sebaiknya yang itu abaikan saja. Alasan paling logis Gintoki bukan hanya tubuhnya yang jadi anak kecil tapi sifatnya juga akan terus menjadi anak kecil.

apa kalau di biarkan terus dia bisa kembali? berarti Kondou-san juga akan mengalami hal yang sama. Tapi kenapa masih gak seribet Gintoki?

Mulai banyak pikiran dan kemungkinan apa saja yang terjadi.

"Shinpachi aku punya permintaan, cari tahu siapa yang bisa membalikkan mereka lalu jangan sampai orang lain tahu Kondou-san menjadi kecil"

Kondou-san memeluk Hijikata dan sekalian mengelap ingusnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note :**

Halooooo

Update looooh..

mari review biar makin mangat ea hahaha

Aku menerima saran dan pendapat. Tapi kalo gak suka ya aku abaikan muahahhahahah. Aku harap kalian enjoy sama bacaan ini walaupun ya bahasa gak baku dan tanda baca yang masih gak jelas ditambah cerita gak jelas begini.

lap yu gais muach


	5. Chapter 5

Gintama milik **Hideaki Sorachi** bukan milik saya tapi fanfiksi ini **murni saya yang buat.**

 **Rate T**

Enyalah kalian bagi yang gak suka **YAOI** karena ini **YAOI** , yang berarti **BOYS LOVE, HUMU, MAHOAN** dan **APAPUN ITU**. Saya tidak bertanggung jawab jika mata kalian rusak atau ingin muntah, segera pencet tombol balik kalian jika tidak kuat.

 **Pairing : Hijigin**

 **Ada Okiginnya :3**

Karena saya suka jika karakter utama menjadi uke tak berdaya **#plak**

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

Hijikata menggelar futonnya. Kunjungan kagura dan Shinpachi ternyata ada gunanya. Mereka mengancam Gintoki untuk menjadi anak yang baik. Lihat sekarang dia tidak rewel dan mau menggelar futonnya sendiri.

"Hijikata-kun tidak bisakah lampunya dinyalakan?"

"Lampunya rusak"

"Ta-tapi diluar hujan dan banyak petir"

"Lampunya rusak"

"tidak bisakah kita menggunakan lilin?"

"Lampunya rusak"

"Kau hanya mau lampunya tidak dinyalakan kan? kan? kan?"

Coret kata Gintoki gak jadi rewel. Coret segera kata itu, CORET.

Lagi pula menyalakan lilin itu percuma. Diluar sedang ada badai. Petir, angin dan hujan. Kamar Hijikata itu ada diluar bukan tengah-tengah. Angin akan masuk dan mematikan Lilin, ya Hijikata blom pernah mencobanya hanya opini saja. Lebih baik mencegah dibanding rumah kebakaran. Entah sebesar apa badai yang dia pikirkan.

Gintoki tampak uring-uringan di futonnya. Dia terus berguling-guling selanjutnya menatap langit-langit.

"Aaaaagh aku tidak tahan! aku akan ke kamar si sadis itu!"

Gintoki bangkit membulatkan tekadnya. Dia tidak bisa hidup di tempat gelap. Orang-orang harusnya tahu hidup hanyalah di tempat cerah biar tidak terlihat suram.

Hijikata langsung menahan tangan Gintoki. Semakin Gintoki berusaha melepaskan tangan Hijikata semakin Hijikata mencengkramnya kuat. Apa-apaan ini, tadi dia yang menyuruh tidur di tempat Okita.

"Lepas Mayora! Gin-chan perlu hidup yang terang!"

"Tidak! saat kau membuka pintu pasti kau terbang terbawa angin!"

"EMANG AKU INI SERINGAN APA KUSOGAKI!"

Gintoki berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Hijikata. Dia bahkan sudah mulai menendang-nendang dan mengaung. Gintoki kecil bukan apa-apa bagi Hijikata.

 **Duar!**

Ini petir kedua yang bunyinya begitu kencang seperti ada yang tersambar. Gintoki langsung memeluk tangan Hijikata. Di pegang kuat-kuat seakan ada yang mau menagih utang kepadanya, _*ok cukup._

Gintoki benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Hijikata dapat merasakan ada air yang mengalir di tangannya.

"Oi! oi! oi! teme.. jangan bercanda kau"

Gintoki tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Seberapa jauh sikapmu yang akan berubah Yorozuya?"

Hijikata menghela nafas. Dia mengelus-ngelus kepala Gintoki. Perkataan Shinpachi semakin benar, perlahan Gintoki bisa beneran jadi anak kecil.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kau tidur yorozuya"

Mereka menuju futon tapi ada rasa janggal dari Hijikata. Gintoki tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya.

"Serius kau setakut itu? pergi ke futonmu, disini sempit"

Gintoki perlahan mulai melepaskan pegangannya. Dia sudah ada di futonnya sekarang.

Hijikata memejamkan mata. Dia harap Gintoki tak rewel untuk malam ini dan besok. Selanjutnya dia harap besok setidaknya dia bisa lebih santai.

Badai berhenti pada jam 5 pagi. Walau badai sudah berlalu sekitar 3 jam, udara dingin dan aura bekas hujan masih terasa. Hijikata semakin ingin memeluk benda lembut nyamannya. Tunggu dia tidak pernah ingat punya guling.

Mata Hijikata perlahan dia buka. Dia mengucek matanya biar cepat menyesesuaikan sinar dari luar ke matanya. Hal kedua yang dia liat selain langit-langit atapnya adalah ada gumpalan rambut putih keriting lembut yang berada di dadanya. Apa bulu dadanya sudah berubah. Tidak! Hijikata tidak memiliki bulu dada.

Dia meneliti rambut putih dan yang punya rambut ini hanyalah si pemilik Yorozuya, Sakata Gintoki. Sejak kapan dia tidur bareng begini. Jika Gintoki berbadan sebelumnya, suasana ini terlihat ambigu.

Hijikata mulai mencari jam disekitarnya. Dia mengangkat benda berbentuk seperti maskot. Berwarna oren dan ada kepalanya, Justaway.

Menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat dua puluh menit. Dia langsung menatap horor. Semalam terasa nyaman dan dia malah menjadi susah bangun. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Hijikata bangun siang.

Dia ini wakil ketua. Sebenarnya dia belum menyentuh liburannya sama sekali. Pertama dia menjadi pengasuh Gintoki dan kedua dia harus cari tahu cara mengembalikan Gori- kondou keadaan semula. Hari ini ada rapat dan dia telat bangun.

Dia menyingkirkan Gintoki dengan pelan. Tangannya di genggam dengan erat oleh Gintoki. Hijikata mulai menarik paksa. Menjadi pengasuh Gintoki adalah kesialan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Okaa-san Gin-chan masih mau tidur"

"Oh anakku sayang, ibu harus melayani ayahmu. Awas Yorozuya! aku ada urusan yang penting teme!"

Gintoki memeluknya dengan erat. Dia gak mau gulingnya pindah kemana-mana. Seberapa susahnya dia semalam menyelinap ke futon milik Hijikata. Dia harus membuat Hijikata sengsara.

"Yorozuya aku tahu kau sudah bangun! Mau bangun atau ku pukul?!"

Gintoki menggelengkan kepalanya. Hijikata geram. Gertakannya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali kepada Gintoki. Hijikata mulai menghitung mundur dari 5.

"5... 4... cepat bangun! 3... 2... hoi!"

Gintoki masih diam. Tangan Hijikata mulai memegang rambut keriting Gintoki. Dia tidak akan peduli jika Gintoki menangis karena dia jambak rambut kesayangannya.

"sa-!"

"Baiklah aku bangun"

Gintoki berguling ke arah futonnya dan mulai melanjutkan tidurnya. Hijikata diam dan perlahan wajahnya berubah memerah. Kejadian tadi membuat otaknya yang bodoh semakin bodoh. Dia mulai memegang bibirnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan buru-buru bangun. Tanpa sadar dia menutup pintu dengan keras.

Gintoki menutupi wajahnya yang lebih merah dibanding Hijikata. Dia merutuki sifatnya tadi. Sekarang dia tahu bagaimana rasanya malu.

"Ck!"

"Ada apa Fukuchou?"

Yamazaki melihat Hijikata menutup pintu dengan kencang. Wajahnya memerah dan terlihat sebal. Yamazaki berpikir Gint9ki dan Hijikata bertengkar, mengingat mereka tidak pernah ada yang namanya akur, bahkan sebuah gencatan senjatapun sepertinya juga tidak akan ada.

Hijikata tersentak terkejut atas datangnya tiba-tiba Yamazaki. Dia menghela Nafas dan membuat ekspresi datarnya.

"Tidak, lanjutkan Yamazaki"

Hijikata berjalan, dia masih mengenakan pakaian santainya bukan seragam Shinsengumi.

"Ano fukuchou sebenarnya"

Yamazaki berbisik di telinga Hijikata.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note :**

Hae Baebeh aem bek

Maaf ini terlalu lama padahal niat hati mau rajin hiks hiks. Makasih yang udah suport saia, sini cium atu atu.

Sampai jumpa

salam sayang baebeh


End file.
